Harry Potter Spin-Off
by Emissary55
Summary: This is the opening to a story I have had half finished for years. It will star a young girl who is a fresh graduate from the Salem Witches Institute. It takes place about 30 years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I wanted to see what people thought about the start and if it was intriguing enough to warrant finishing.


There was a storm rising. All the signs were there; the sky had turned black, the cool breeze that had been blowing only moments ago was now producing an uncomfortable cold. I looked away from the sky and pulled my cloak closer as I passed the gate of the manor.

"Zane," said a deep voice behind him.

I turned and looked into the eyes of Ellsworth Benton. His greying hair oily and combed back onto his head. He wore black robes with a gold trim, his shiny black shoes distracting me as they caught the moonlight. I could just make out his ebony and ivory wands poking out of the mechanical release he had built into his robes. Ellsworth was the right hand man for The Order; he had been there since its very inception. His reputation was known by wizards all over; Muggles knew of him as well but they know of him as "The Butcher of Essex". At least that's what the New York Times referred to the man who was responsible for 152 deaths at one time. The man hunt is still ongoing but they will never catch him on account of Ellsworth changes his face. In the short time that I have known him he has had no less than three different looks. His current face much softer than his actual age. The skin an olive color with light laugh lines embedded around his mouth. He had a scar on his right cheek which was unusual because he normally made sure he was always blemish free.

"Ellsworth," I replied "What's with the scar?"

Ellsworth grinned slyly before answering "It makes me look dangerous," he said in a low gravely growl.

I shuddered before responding "I don't think it's the scar, but your reputation with "Ebony and Ivory" that makes you dangerous," I replied half-jokingly

Ellsworth laughed and slapped me on the back as we walked thru the golden doors of the manor.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Zane asked

Ellsworth stopped and looked serious for a moment before smiling "I have no clue, I'm sure it will all make sense shortly.

"Alright then," I replied making a mental note of how he was looking at me. "Look at this place"

The manor was magnificent to be hold. Protected by the best wizards The Order employed; it's very walls were charmed to keep out anyone trying to apparate inside. The high ceilings had glass chandeliers hanging from them with sparkling crystals all around. Massive paintings from Old World masters adorned the walls of the home. The doors leading to the conference room made of solid gold parted open as they approached.

"Everyone's gathered," Royce said as Ellsworth and I passed "You two are the last to arrive,"

"Excellent," Ellsworth said "Let's get this started,"

"Right behind ya E," I said "One second,"

As Royce and Ellsworth went into the conference room I stopped and stared at myself in the massive mirror just outside the room. My long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail but was slightly askew due to the wind. I smoothed it back and dusted off my robes, staring at my reflection in the glass my normally peach colored skin looked almost translucent. I noticed 5'oclock shadow starting to appear on my face and noticed yet another age line. For a man of 35 I wasn't old by any means, all the stress I have been under as of late most certainly is attributing to my current disheveled look. I sighed and turned and went into the meeting.

I was greeted with smiles from everyone surrounding the massive wooden table as I made my way to my seat. As I sat I noticed Ellsworth's eyes following me; I nodded in his direction and he replied in kind. The large golden doors shut with a loud clank and the room was filled with a loud crack. As the black wisp faded there, standing at the head of the table was Sebastian Steele. His crimson robes had a golden trim, his cloak the color of coal he removed it slowly. His brown skin seemed to glow in the light from the candles hovering all around the room. Sebastian had electricity in his home to be sure but for some reason he liked for the meetings to have an old world feel to them. He was the head of The Order, the group that he had been running since almost two years after Lord Voldemort had fell to Harry Potter back in 98. There had been rumors that Voldemort had been recruiting for a cabal of dark wizards. But his obsession to undo what he thought to be his greatest failure was eventually his undoing.

The Battle of Hogwarts had become legend. One that helped Harry Potter become arguably the greatest Auror that ever lived. Had Voldemort built his cabal and waited to strike, the outcome could have been different. Nevertheless, Sebastian had managed to succeed where Riddle had failed. He had The Order; a group of 52 of the most powerful dark wizards from across the globe. All of which had hundreds of lieutenants and soldiers under them. The Order had been at war with LAW (The Legion of American Wizards) for years. The war thus far had only been fought on American soil, but all that changed due to the Butcher of Essex.

Sebastian moved to his chair; his all white suit and lone white rose in the lapel made him appear quite regal. He sat down without a word and looked around the table.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I asked you here tonight," he asked finally. His deep voice seeming to be booming.

There were whispers around the huge table; Sebastian held up his hand and instantly the group quieted.

"I have received word that Harry Potter himself is now involved in our little land dispute. He is meeting with the Head of L.A.W. now even as we speak."

Whispers and gasped from everyone around the table.

"SILENCE," Sebastian boomed. My... Nay our empire will not fall to Harry Potter. My intel says that he is about to return to a more advisory role within the Ministry. Furthermore, he is only here to advise the head of L.A.W. about a strategy. But amidst all of this I have received some disturbing news," his eyes narrowed "We have a traitor in our midst…and I know…. Who you are,"

The room grew dead silent; everyone exchanged nervous glances at each other. Sebastian rose from his seat and smoothed out his suit. He began to walk around the massive table taking slow steps.

You were very smart," he said "Using the floo network to mask your travels made it almost impossible to track you. But there are other ways to find a snake. Once you start cutting down the grass the snake has nowhere to hide. I know about your visit to the Ministry; I also know you spoke with Mr. Potter. I know that it was you that asked him to start building his task force to take use down. But did you really think you knew everything that we were doing. But even with all of that… I don't know why you did this. LAW was no match for us, but now with the combined forces of LAW and the Ministry, and with Harry Potter calling in old favors from friends we are going to have a full-fledged war on our hands and many, many people will die. So tell me… why do this… Zane?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and glowed red with anger as he stared daggers into me. I shifted in my seat as those around me got up and walked away. I whipped out my wand and shouted "Avada Kadavra" In a flash Sebastian pulled his wand and deflected the spell. The group watched in horror as it slammed into Tina Hutch who let out a small "yelp" before collapsing dead.

Sebastian grabbed his wand and shouted "Crucio," as the red spell slammed into my chest.

The pain was excruciating and nothing like anything I had every felt. I heard Sebastian ask everyone to sit down and listen to the tale I was going to tell them. I saw Ellsworth pull his wand as my body began to hover over the table. I turned my head and looked out the massive window as the lighting crackled across the sky followed by what I assume was the deep rumble of thunder.

"There's a storm coming," I thought as I lost consciousness.


End file.
